


A Bird in the Hand

by Victorious56



Series: Early Days [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unhappy memories, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: An afternoon of avian exploits, and a reminder of Clover's past.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Early Days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708144
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	A Bird in the Hand

"Oh I know this one!" Ruby's excited voice was getting louder as she found another bird she recognised. "A Rufous Woodpecker. Dad used to call it a Redhammer."

She was sitting on the large sofa in the common room, legs tucked up underneath her. Qrow was beside her, his arm along the back of the sofa. Together they were looking at his _Pictorial Guide to the Birds of Remnant._ The book was organised by continent, and currently they were turning the pages for Vale. Ruby was exclaiming at all the birds she recalled from her home island of Patch.

"Do you remember these Uncle Qrow? Dad pretended he was cross with them for eating the seeds from his sunflowers, but I used to see him watching them from the window. He never went out and chased them away."

Qrow looked at the page which showed pictures of the Bluefinch from different angles. He had a vague recollection of them, but a lot of his memories of Patch were too bound up with Summer, and Raven. He didn't dwell on them unless he had to.

"Look Uncle Qrow, there's a place at the back of the book where you can tick off the birds as you see them. It's a shame we don't see many birds round here." She continued to turn the pages. Qrow looked down at her with a fond smile on his face.

Marrow was sitting a short distance away. He looked up from his scroll. "Don't you know about the Arboretum?"

"The Arbor-what-now?" Qrow didn't know about it.

"The Arboretum. It's a kind of experimental artificial biome just outside the city centre. It's like a forest habitat, and I'm pretty sure they have different birds there too. You should ask Clover about it, I know he's friendly with one of the team who runs it."

"Uncle Qrow you should definitely go and see if you can tick off any names. Look here's the Captain now why don't you ask him?"

 _Oh gods._ Qrow tried in vain to disappear into the sofa as Clover strolled into the room.

"Ask him what?" Clover smiled at Ruby. On seeing her sofa companion, he hesitated, his face colouring slightly.

"About the Arboretum, was that it Marrow? Uncle Qrow wants to go bird watching and Marrow said you could show him the Arboretum." Ruby looked from Clover to Qrow, beaming widely.

"Oh! Well, it isn't open to everyone, but I know Farlin who works there, I could arrange a visit if you like, Qrow?" He glanced at Qrow, who was riffling the pages of his book and trying to look casual.

"Yeah, why not, if you could sort it out so I could go and have a look, only if it's no trouble." He risked a quick look at Clover's face. He found the sight of the other man's pink cheeks strangely satisfying.

"I'd— we'd have to go together. I mean, Farlin wouldn't let you just wander about without supervision. Not that you'd do anything... I mean, I trust you, but he doesn't know you, and it would be better if..." Clover gave up trying to form a coherent sentence. "I'll speak to him and get back to you."

"Thank you, Clover." Qrow smiled at him, enjoying the sight of Captain Ebi lost for words. He decided against risking another wink, and turned back to his book.

Clover paused for a moment, before leaving the room. Halfway along the corridor, he realised he couldn't remember why he'd gone there in the first place.

❖

Two days later Qrow received a message on his scroll.

_Looks like we're both free this afternoon, fancy checking out the Arboretum?_

Qrow felt a faint quiver in his stomach as he read the message. _I fancy checking out more than that._ He chastised himself at this display of immaturity. _For all I know, I'm not even his type._

Qrow got his thoughts in order and replied.

_Sure, shall I call for you?_

Clover responded with _Yeah, any time._ Qrow stared at the screen, before finding a bag to put his book in. He set off, his walk and mood determined. _Just two friends going to look at some trees, and hopefully some birds too._

  


They arrived at the Arboretum, and Clover introduced Qrow to Farlin. After a few words about the birds they might expect to see, he directed them to the best route, and they set off.

"This is much bigger than I imagined." Qrow looked about him at the variety of trees. The climate was milder than outside; he could almost imagine he was back in Vale.

"I don't come here often," remarked Clover. "But it's a pleasant change from the snow."

They walked on a little further. Qrow could hear movement in the trees, and the occasional bird call. Clover indicated a more narrow track through the trees off to their left. "Farlin mentioned there was a viewing area this way, I think."

After a few more minutes of walking, the trees thinned out and they saw a wooden bench off to one side of a small clearing. Qrow headed for the bench and sat down, pulling the book from his bag as he did so.

"I came prepared too." Clover also had a bag slung over his shoulder, which he delved into, withdrawing a flask and a paper bag. "You like flapjacks?"

"I might be able to manage one." Qrow smiled as he took a flapjack from the bag. "Mmm, this is good."

"Product of my own fair hand." Clover poured out some of the coffee into a cup. "I don't know how you like your coffee, so I hope this is okay."

"You can make flapjacks? How can one person be so talented?" Qrow took the coffee, smirking at Clover's blushing face.

"I don't know, have you asked yourself that question?" Clover wasn't going to let Qrow have it all his own way.

Qrow stared at him for a moment, then let out a snort of laughter. There was a disturbance in the trees as several birds flew up and circled over the canopy.

"Uh, we're not doing this right." Qrow grinned, lowering his voice. "We need to be quieter."

"Okay," Clover whispered.

Qrow took his scroll out and scanned the area. Now and again he focussed in on a bird he could see, and took several pictures. Clover was enjoying the view, although he didn't spend much time looking at the trees.

Qrow put his scroll down. "Were there any more flapjacks?" His softly spoken question brought Clover back to the present.

"Yeah, here you are."

Qrow picked one from the bag and munched most of it. He took the remainder and scattered the crumbs on the ground, a few metres away. "Hopefully we'll get a closer look, if they're brave enough," he said, as he returned to the bench.

"I don't suppose they're very used to people. It's not like this is a bustling place."

"True. But we might get lucky." Qrow leaned over and tapped Clover's pin. "You never know." He looked into Clover's face, which was quite close to his own, before sitting back and crossing one ankle over his knee. He glanced sideways at the other man, who was rubbing the back of his neck, a slight smile on his lips.

They were rewarded with visits from a Ring-Necked Dove, several Pied Sparrows, and finally a Crested Crow. Clover marvelled at the beauty of the large black bird, hardly daring to breathe as it pecked up the remaining crumbs before looking across at them. With a loud _Caw_ it took off, and was quickly lost amongst the trees.

Qrow flicked through the photos he had taken. Clover edged closer to look at them. "Some of those are pretty good."

"Yeah, not bad. Do you do much photography?"

"Not a great deal. I do however have what is probably the worst bird photo ever taken."

"Let's see then." Qrow grinned at him. "You can't say that and not offer it up for analysis."

Clover pulled out his scroll and found his photos. He typed something in, hit enter, and a fuzzy blob appeared on the screen.

"You didn't just search for it by name, did you?"

"Yeah, of course. Aren't your photos named? It's much quicker, and you can arrange them in alphabetical order..." Clover tailed off as he saw Qrow's expression. "Are you amazed, or horrorstruck?"

"Probably both. _Of course_ you'd title your photos." Qrow chuckled and held out his hand. "Let's have a proper look."

Clover handed Qrow his scroll. "It's not very good."

"What even is it?" Qrow wasn't certain it was actually a bird at all.

"I don't know. I just called it _Bird_."

Qrow touched the screen, trying to expand the photo. The display changed to a different picture. A smiling face, light-skinned with a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. Copper coloured hair, with a fringe that brushed his eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry." Qrow handed the scroll back, glancing at Clover as he did so.

The younger man was biting his lip, a wistful look on his face. "I haven't seen that photo in a long time."

"Who is it? If you don't mind me asking," Qrow added quickly.

"His name is Blaze. We were at the Academy together." Clover cleared his throat. "I had a huge crush on him, and he was the first person I ever kissed."

"He looks... nice." Qrow wasn't sure how to respond to Clover's words.

"He was. We kind of hung out for a bit, but nothing came of it. He was a bit older than me, probably thought I was a stupid kid." Clover closed the scroll and pocketed it. The corners of his mouth turned down a little, as he stared at his lap.

"I'm sure he didn't." Without thinking, Qrow took Clover's hand, clasping it between his own. "He looked... friendly. I'd hope he was just glad to be the first person to kiss you."

Clover looked at Qrow, his eyes growing wide.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean..." Qrow released Clover's hand and stood up. "We'd better be getting back."

He made the most of putting his book back into the bag, willing his face to cool down. When he stood upright, Clover was shaking the final crumbs from the paper bag. He turned to look back at Qrow.

"Ready?"

Qrow nodded, and they retraced their steps back to the entrance. Farlin emerged from the office as they passed.

"Any good sightings?"

"Yeah, thanks, I got some good pictures. Thank you, Farlin."

"No problem, see you again maybe."

"Maybe," said Clover. "Bye, Farlin."

They continued on for a while in awkward silence. Clover was biting his lip, staring at the ground.

"Clover, I'm sorry if I—"

"No Qrow, it's not you. It's just— back then, when I was seventeen or so, it wasn't a very good time for me. And seeing that photo... I haven't thought of it for a long time."

"I'm sorry for that, then."

"Well, thanks. But it was a long time ago. Things are much happier for me now."

They were approaching the barracks. "I have to see the General, so I'll catch you later." Clover reached out a hand, resting it briefly on Qrow's arm. "Thanks, Qrow. I had a good time."

"Mostly good, anyway." Qrow smiled, feeling pleased when Clover followed suit. "And thanks for the flapjacks."

"No problem. I've always got time for someone who appreciates my cooking." He tipped a hand to Qrow in a mock salute, his cheeks just a little pink, his smile growing wider. "See you, Qrow."

"Yeah, bye Clover." Qrow's voice was soft as he watched the other man walk backwards away from him, still smiling. Clover raised a hand in farewell, before he eventually turned and strode away.

Qrow walked slowly on to the accommodation block. _I guess I might be his type, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
